In the manufacture of bedding such as mattresses, foundations or box springs, etc., sewing operations for forming and attaching borders, panels and other components traditionally have been extremely labor intensive, manual operations that further generally have required a significant amount of skill on the part of the sewing operator to cut, sew, and finish the bedding components. The more labor intensive and the greater the amount of skill required of the operator to form a component, however, the greater the cost and the more limited or slower the production of such components. As a result, there have been efforts to develop more automated sewing equipment that will enable less skilled operators to operate the equipment and form bedding components, and/or which can be operated with less operator control or intervention required, such that one operator can run multiple sewing stations at one time in order to increase production while decreasing the manpower and skill level of the operator required to form the desired bedding components.
In addition, governmental regulations require that labels or “law tags” be attached to mattresses and foundations or box springs. Such labels or law tags generally provide regulatory and warning information, as well as identify the particular manufacturer of the mattress or foundation. As a result, such law tags or labels are required by law to be sewn into every mattress or foundation during their manufacture. Typically, the insertion and sewing of a law tag or label into a mattress or foundation component has been a substantially manual operation, generally requiring careful placement and sewing of the law tag with a portion of the law tag extending or projecting inside the mattress or foundation. If the tag is removed from the mattress, etc. by the end user, a portion of the tag will remain inside the bed to provide necessary identification information relating to the mattress or foundation to which it is attached.